Traitor
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Mr Crepsley’s reaction on Gavner Purl’s death. Will he ever forgive a regretful Kurda or will he resent him forever? please read it and review. It would make me smile


**DISCLAIMER: **I own no rights to Cirque Du Freak or any the characters in it.

**A/N: **My take on how he found out Kurda killed him, different to the book.

Mr Crepsley's point of view.

**SUMMARY: **Mr Crepsley's reaction on Gavner Purl's death. Will he ever forgive a regretful Kurda or will he resent him forever?

**TITLE: **Traitor

**~CIRQUE~DU~FREAK**~

"Larten, please stop crying." Kurda pleaded as I sat with my head in my hands. News about Gavner's death had spread quickly and had a bigger impact on me than it did anyone else.

"How can I? Gavner is dead and no one cares, I feel terrible. Do you know who killed him?" I asked with some hope that I could hunt him down and make him realise how wicked he was. Kurda fell silent as I stared at him with intense eyes.

"I…it…Larten…it was me." He finally said in a hushed tone. I looked up at him with rage pulsating in my eyes. I had fallen unspoken as well and now, the room seemed to be tenser than it had been ever before. "Please say something." He begged in an equally as quiet voice. I shook my head with disgust and started to cry again.

"Is there no one you will not take from me?" I asked, hurt swirling round in my words. "You killed Gavner, you drove away Darren with your horrible execution, who next? Seba, will you take him, Arra?" My voice was accusing and I felt as though I was betraying him but he had taken away the most important people in my life and I was not letting it go. "You just will never learn. You go on and on about making it up with the Vampaneze but you do not realise that by doing that, you are pulling your comrades apart. If you had never let the Vampaneze stay here, Gavner would still be alive but you could not could you? You had to let them stay in the mountain; you had to let them fight Gavner. You are a traitor and I hope that you are raised up on the stakes and plummeted to your death." Kurda looked down as tears formed in his eyes and he blinked them back.

"I know that I have betrayed you by taking your best friend's life but I had to for Darren." He sighed as I grew more and more frustrated.

"Hold on, you cannot blame this whole thing on Darren because it is your stupid fault that he has gone and if he dies then I will never be able to live with myself. I hate you for all that you have done and I will always hate you. I thought that we were friends but I guess that I was wrong was I not?" Kurda shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. He let the tears fall instead of holding them back. He wanted to know what it felt like to be disgraced with himself and now he knew, he wished it would end. "Darren stood there and watched as Gavner spluttered out his last words well I hope that you are happy now. Gavner was the best general there was and now, he is a life that was wasted on pointless idiots like you. Get out of my cavern. Now, I cannot stand to look at you anymore." I roared as he disappeared into the halls.

"I am sorry Larten and I will die triumphantly on the stakes, remembering how dim-witted I was to murder Gavner in cold blood. When I am about to be skewered, I hope you will listen to my true reason. Goodbye Larten." He sighed and left me to mourn on my own. I may have been a little too hard on him and he would not die on the stakes because he was a prince… or would he? That morning, I lay in my coffin and stared at the roof for a while then drifted off to sleep. I didn't sleep well and only dozed but I slept enough to last the day and crammed in my eight hours. We all gathered in the Hall of Princes to hear Kurda's fate. The noise level was excruciating and I couldn't hear myself think. When the introductions had been made, Kurda took to the stage and bowed his head in shame.

"Kurda Smahlt, I am ashamed to see you here under these matters. Unfortunately though you are a traitor and we cannot let you continue as one. I think you know your destiny from now, you are to face the Hall of Death and to face it with pride."

"I will sire, I will face death and I will be triumphant when I do. On the day I shall face the stakes, I will say my real reason for murdering Gavner and I will not hold back. I am sorry comrades, I am sorry Princes and I am sorry Larten. I didn't think about what I was doing before I had done it. In death may I be triumphant." he whispered as tears gathered in my eyes and began to fall. Another important person in my life was going to die. My whole world was crashing down before my own eyes. I guess it proves that life truly is deeply depressing.

**~CIRQUE~DU~FREAK**~

**A/N: Okay now I know that it was kinda short but I didn't know exactly what to write so I just wrote what came to my head. I won't be adding anymore just yet but I might add another chapter later on. For now please review to tell me what'cha thought and I will love you all so much! ^-^ **


End file.
